Una carta para Anna
by diazepam
Summary: Algunas cosas no son lo que parecen...porque si deseas evadir un problema, intentas cualquier cosa para no encontrarte con ella. yXa


**Nota:** Primero más que nada, Shaman King y todos sus personajes no son míos, sino le que pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Una carta para Anna**

La tarde caía sobre la pacífica ciudad de Funbari, mientras el sol se emprendía en ocultarse ya, dejando presenciar los tonos naranja y amarillo que indicaban el regreso de otro nuevo y hermoso crepúsculo.

En esos momentos se podía presenciar a una hermosa rubia de 15 años y de ojos azabaches caminando tranquilamente por la acera con un semblante de rabia en su rostro.

-Ese Yoh ¡!-exclamaba ella mientras caminaba.-Es el colmo, ni siquiera te atreviste a esperarme para ir juntos a casa. De seguro reprobó una materia y por eso se escabulló de mí para evitar un escarmiento, le advertí que si reprobaba el semestre lo castigaría de por vida! Pero claro, ese siempre anda de vago por aquí y por allá, de seguro como siempre me dirá: "lo siento Annita, prometo mejorar" ¿Por qué no puede aunque sea poner un mínimo de su esfuerzo en sus estudios al igual que su prometida, eh? Me saca de quicio!- murmuraba entre dientes la joven itako.

Yoh ni siquiera se dignó a acompañarla hasta casa, pero claro, ese día se entregaban los boletines de calificaciones. Ella como siempre puros dieses, pero en cambio el chico a quien no le importaban sus estudios, de seguro había reprobado otra vez como el semestre anterior, ya que ese mismo día, luego de recibir la boleta solo se atrevió a decir que se sentía mal y que debía ir al baño, y sin siquiera observar aquel trozo de cartón, salió para no volver nunca más. Lo había amenazado, regañado, y aún así el muy vivo había continuado de flojo. Y eso que ella pensó que él estudiaba todas las noches en su cuarto. ¡Ahora sí la iba a oír! ¡!Le iba a dar el castigo de su vida !!

Ya había pasado media hora de todo eso, y ahora furiosa iría a casa a restregarle en la cara a Yoh su acto de cobardía. Ella le había prohibido volver a reprobar, ya que no permitiría que el futuro Shaman King fuera tomado como un idiota cualquiera. No señor.

Si darse cuenta ya había llegado a casa. La chica entró dejando sus zapatos escolares en la entrada, sin embargo, no se sentía presencia alguna en la morada.

-De seguro ha de estar por ahí escondido. Cuando llegue a casa se las verá conmigo- se dijo para sí la rubia itako, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y cambiarse el uniforme escolar por su habitual vestido negro ajustado, y su inseparable banda colorada en el cuello.

Cuando se dispuso a salir de su cuarto para ir a la cocina notó un pequeño sobre encima de la mesita de noche, el cual llamó su atención, así que lentamente se acercó a aquel mueble y tomó el sobre sin la menor idea del porqué y desde cuando se encontraba allí.

Era una carta, y tenía como destinataria a ella, ya que pudo leer el pequeño escrito que decía "Para Anna". Logró percibir que la letra era de Yoh, así que muy curiosa se sentó acomodándose en el piso. Se dispuso a gabrir el sobre, sacando así un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro partes. Anna dejó el sobre arriba del mueble y se puso a leer la misteriosa nota, notando que definitivamente la letra era la de Yoh, y que había sido éste quien la había escrito.

Anna posó sus ojos sobre la primera oración, comenzando a leer:

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna:

Te escribo esta carta para decirte adiós. Quiero comunicarte ya me cansé. Me cansé de tu actitud, de tus regaños, tus tonto entrenamientos, que cada día me digas que es lo que debo hacer; que me obligues a estudiar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Yo sólo quería una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, escuchar mi música favorita todo el día y pasar el día con mis maravillosos amigos. Pero lamentablemente contigo a mi lado eso no será posible ni ahora ni nunca, ya que en ningún momento me dejas divertirme, hechas a mis amigos de la casa, y me obligas a levantarme temprano. He hecho todo para complacerte y tú nunca has hecho absolutamente nada por mí. En todo este tiempo que vivimos juntos me he dado cuenta de que sólo soy una herramienta para tu beneficio, y que jamás te has interesado exactamente en mi persona. Detesto este estúpido compromiso al que nos encadenaron. Ojalá y me hubieran escogido como esposa a una mujer más tierna y amable, que a diferencia de ti, no posea un corazón de piedra, tal vez así hubiera sido más feliz de lo que nunca he sido...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Estaba destruida, desesperada. Yoh la había odiado todo el tiempo, y ella que había pensado que al igual que ella, él sólo ocultaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia su persona. Eso era lo que Yoh pensaba y sentía, rencor y obligación. Por eso había salido temprano en la tarde, para tener tiempo de escribir la carta y escapar, o tal vez la carta ya la había escrito antes. No estaba segura. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que estaba sola en el mundo al igual que antes desde que sus padres la abandonaron de pequeña. Ahora no tendría por quien luchar, por quien vivir y esforzarse. No pudo creer que esa tarde estuvo a punto de regañarlo por una simple gansada. Su vida ya no tenía sentido. Todo era por su culpa; por su tonto orgullo y su corazón de hielo.

Colocó el sobre arriba de la mesa, abrazándose a sí misma, para luego continuar leyendo aquella horrible carta desde allí. Algo la impulsó a seguir leyendo a pesar del enorme dolor que le causaba. Quería conocer los terribles motivos por las que el hombre al que más amaba en este mundo, la abandonaba y la odiaba de esa manera.

La carta seguía así:

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ahora me despido. No sé adónde voy, sólo sé que a un lugar donde pueda vivir realmente tranquilo, lejos de ti y tus órdenes. Órdenes que odio con todo mi ser, aunque en realidad no tengo el valor de enfrentarte, y es por eso que te he escrito esta nota, ya que si me revelaba ante ti, me romperías la cara como siempre. Ahora sí podré ser verdaderamente feliz, y encontraré a otra mujer con la que podré vivir pacíficamente.

Por cierto, ya puedes desalojar la casa. Ya que como no te casarás conmigo, ya no tienes derecho de estar allí. Vendí la pensión al mejor postor para financiar mi viaje, y mañana muy temprano vendrán a desalojar. Si no tienes lugar adonde ir, pues puedes ir con la abuela a pedir ayuda.

Ahora sí me despido. Saluda a mi familia de mi parte. Espero que seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que te ame y cumpla tus sueños.

Hasta nunca...

Yoh

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ahora sí empezó a llorar con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en los brazos. La habían abandonado nuevamente. Esta era definitivamente la peor cosa que le habían hecho en su vida. Quería morir, gritar, destrozar todo lo que estaba a su paso. Pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar, llorar de tristeza y rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que él no lo hubiera notado?. Que no hubiera notado el tremendo amor que ella sentía hacia él. Lo demostraba con los entrenamientos, que eran por su bien, ya que esa era la única manera de que pudiera entrar al torneo y además seguir con vida para poder cumplir con su sueño. Por lo visto él no la apreciaba en absoluto. No podía creer que haya sido él quien había escrito aquellas frías y terribles palabras. No lo quería creer. Pero definitivamente era la letra de Yoh. Él había escrito todo eso con puño y letra. La detestaba, la odiaba, y quería hacer su vida lejos de ella.

Fue entonces cuando con el corazón en la boca, y con mucho dolor se dispuso a leer el último párrafo de aquel punzante escrito que indicaba el fin de su vida y su único amor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

PD: Querida Annita: en esta posdata sólo quiero comunicarte que todo lo que acabas de leer hace unos momentos es una vil mentira. Si no fuera por ti, ahora yo no estaría vivo, y aprecio todo lo que haz hecho por mí. Con esta carta sólo quería demostrarte que hay muchas cosas peores que haber tirado un cero en matemáticas que podrás ver en mi boletín de calificaciones que se halla entre las páginas de mi libro de literatura, que podrás localizar sobre mi futón en el interior de mi cuarto; y que también tenemos mucho de porqué estar agradecidos, y que no hay motivo para castigos innecesarios. Mientras lees esta carta yo me encuentro en la casa de Manta viendo televisión. Espero que no estés enojada y que cuando llegue a casa, que será exactamente a las siete, me recibas con un enorme abrazo de oso y un tierno beso en la mejilla. Me complace mucho que seas mi prometida y en realidad mi familia no pudo haber escogido una mejor esposa para mí; y estoy feliz viviendo a tu lado a pesar de tu carácter rígido y todas las órdenes que me das. Gracias por todo. ¡¡Te quiero mucho!!

Con amor

"Yoh Asakura"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Silencio sepulcral...

Sorpresa...

Emoción...

Felicidad...

Tranquilidad...

Ira...

-¡¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

En esos momentos se puede divisar a una furibunda rubia saliendo de su casa en dirección a la residencia Oyamada con el fin de ofrecer a su inocente prometido un enorme y hermoso abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla, para después darle la peor paliza de su vida por haberle causado descomunal susto; aunque gracias a ello, pudo darse cuenta de algunas cosas tales como los sentimientos de él, como también la identificación de aquellas cosas que realmente importan.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño.

Anna debido a su extraordinaria felicidad al saber que Yoh seguía a su lado y de verdad la apreciaba; e Yoh por causa de la enorme satisfacción de haber recibido aquellos abrazos y besos de su rubia, sumándole al mismo tiempo el terrible dolor en su mejilla derecha, consecuencia de una tremenda paliza recibida.

Yoh pudo eludir aquel regaño que esperaba por su falta de dedicación. Pero ganó algo mucho más valioso e importante que eso, por lo que la evasión de aquel sermón quedó en segundo plano y muy lejos de interesarle realmente.

Fin ! XD

Notas finales:

¡HOOOOO LAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡! QUE TAL ¡! eSPero que les haya gustado esta historia. Me basé en una pequeña historia que leí en una sección de humor en el periódico, aunque ahí la situación sucedía entre madre e hija, además de que le cambié muchas cosas más.

Envíenme algún review a ver que les pareció... porfis...n.n

Jejeje

Suerte y Chau...

Maitei peeme...

Yoh and Anna 4ever


End file.
